Call me
by gem6519
Summary: Lois continues to talk with the Blur; not realizing that Clark is the Blur. What happens when she starts to put two and two together? What might she do with that interesting bit of information? Hmm...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** Lois continues to talk with the Blur; not realizing that Clark is the Blur. What happens when she starts to put two and two together? What might she do with that interesting bit of information? Hmm...

**PARINGS:** The Blur/Lois, then eventual Clois

**SPOILERS:** None as far as I know.

**DISCLAIMER: **This an AU story - although prior episodes may be referred to.

**A/N:** This is the first time I'm writing a story in dialogue form. I once wrote a chapter of _Right in front of you_ in this format, but never a full story. I would appreciate any constructive feedback.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

LL: Hello? (logs off computer)

TB: Ms. Lane? (standing in phone booth)

LL: Hello (lilt in voice). Haven't heard from you in a while (leans back in chair)

TB: I know (voice tinged with regret). I've been particularly busy as of late.

LL: I know that. I am a reporter after all (rolls eyes).

TB: I know you do (chuckles inwardly). So how are you?

LL: I'm doing pretty good actually. I broke this huge story involving the mayor and a prostitute. It's going to be on the front page tomorrow (grin on face).

TB: So what will you be doing to celebrate?

LL: I'll probably just veg out in front of the television with a pint of rocky road ice cream.

TB: Doesn't sound like much of a celebration.

LL: Yeah (sighs).

TB: Don't you have someone special to celebrate with?

LL: Well... (hesitates a moment)

TB: Well, what?

LL: There is somebody but he doesn't want me.

TB: I find that very hard to believe. You're a beautiful and sexy woman. Who wouldn't want you?

LL: Apparently Clark Kent.

TB: (silence for a moment) Who is Clark Kent?

LL: He's my writing partner. He sits at the desk across from me.

TB: What makes you think that he doesn't want you?

LL: Do you really want to know?

TB: Of course. You can tell me anything.

LL: Okay. My cousin recently got married and at the wedding Clark and I almost kissed on the dance floor, but then something happened.

TB: What happened?

LL: His ex-girlfriend showed up.

TB: I see.

LL: I saw the look in his eyes when she appeared and I just knew that he would never look at me in the same way.

TB: I'm sure he was in shock from seeing her appear out of the blue like that.

LL: I guess (sighs).

TB: What happened next?

LL: I left the dance floor and grabbed a bottle of wine.

TB: I hope you didn't drink the whole bottle.

LL: Didn't get the chance (sighs again). Some weird creature crashed the wedding and the groom was seriously injured.

TB: Is he going to be okay?

LL: It was touch and go for a while. He was transported to Star City and I decided to go with him for moral support.

TB: That was very sweet of you to be there for him. I'm sure he appreciates it.

LL: I must confess that it wasn't the only reason why I went with him.

TB: Really? (sounds surprised) What's the other reason?

LL: Clark.

TB: Clark?

LL: Yeah (sighs). There was a part of me that hoped that if I gave Clark some space, maybe he would realize his feelings for me. Of course it backfired on me and he ended up going back to his ex-girlfriend.

TB: Maybe he was scared about the feelings he was beginning to have for you and went back to something that was more familiar.

LL: It's sweet of you to say that, but you don't have to defend him.

TB: I'm not trying to defend him. I'm just trying to give you a possible reason.

LL: Fine. Whatever.

TB: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.

LL: It's okay (sighs). You didn't.

TB: So how would you really celebrate if Clark returned your feelings?

LL: I'm not sure if I should tell you.

TB: Why not?

LL: Because the details could get pretty...well...

TB: Graphic? Explicit?

LL: Maybe (blushes).

TB: Did you just blush?

LL: How would you know that?

TB: I've seen you blush, Ms. Lane.

LL: You have? (sounding curious)

TB: Yes.

LL: Does it give you any ideas? (clamps hand over mouth)

TB: Maybe (sounding coy).

LL: What kind of ideas?

TB: Are you sure you want to know?

LL: I'll tell you some of my fantasies if you tell me some of yours?

TB: Hmmm...

LL: Well?

TB: I'm not sure if this is a good idea, Ms. Lane.

LL: Call me...Amber.

TB: Amber? (sounds surprised)

LL: Yes.

TB: Why the name _Amber? _

LL: You'll find out if you agree to my terms (teasing tone in voice). So what do you say?

TB: Well...

LL: Come on. Live a little. Have some fun for a change.

TB: What makes you think I don't have fun? (sounding a little annoyed)

LL: It's just that sometimes you sound a little lonely and that you don't have anyone to share your life with.

TB: (silent for a minute) It does get a little lonely at times.

LL: I understand (sounding sympathetic).

TB: I believe you.

LL: I've never told anyone this, but I really don't want to be alone anymore.

TB: You're not alone. I'm sure you have friends and family you could talk to.

LL: That's different (sighs). I miss coming home at the end of a long day and having someone there waiting for me - so having you to talk to makes me feel not so lonely.

TB: That was beautiful.

LL: It's just how I feel, but thank you for the compliment.

TB: No need to thank me.

LL: So will you agree to my little proposition?

TB: Alright. I agree. So tell me where the name comes from.

LL: All in good time, my dear Mr. Blur.

TB: Don't call me that.

LL: What _should _I call you?

TB: You can call me...Admiral.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Call Me - Blondie**

Color me your color, baby.  
Color me your car.  
Color me your color, darling.  
I know who you are.  
Come up off your color chart.  
I know where you're coming from.

Call me (call me) on the line.  
Call me, call me any anytime.  
Call me(call me)I'll arrive.  
You can call me any day or night.  
Call me!

Cover me with kisses, baby.  
Cover me with love.  
Roll me in designer sheets.  
I'll never get enough.  
Emotions come, I don't know why.  
Cover up love's alibi.

Call me (call me) on the line.  
Call me, call me any anytime.  
Call me (call me)I'll arrive.  
When you're ready we can share the wine.  
Call me.

Ooh, he speaks the languages of love.  
Ooh, amore, chiama mi (chiama mi).  
Ooh, appelle-moi, mon cheri (appelle-moi).  
Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, anyway!  
Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day!

Call me (call me) in my life.  
Call me, call me any anytime.  
Call me (call me) au revoir.  
Call me, call me for some overtime.  
Call me (call me) in my life.  
Call me, call me any sweet desire.  
Call me, call me for your lover's lover's alibi.  
Call me (call me) inner line.  
Call me, call me any anytime.  
Call me.  
Oh, call me, ooh ooh ah.  
Call me in my life.  
Call me, call me any anytime


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I want to give a special thanks to 'S' for being my sounding board on this story. Thanks, sweetie. I also want to thank Leanne aka phoenixnz for her input as well. You may recognize a couple lines, Leanne.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

LL: Admiral? Why that name?

TB: Because of your... (hesitates)

LL: Because of my _what?_

TB: Because...well...(stammers slightly)

LL: Well, what? (begins to sound slightly annoyed)

TB: You know what? Never mind. Forget that name.

LL: That's good because I don't like it.

TB: You don't? Why not?

LL: Because it doesn't suit you.

TB: Then what does?

LL: How about your real name?

TB: I don't think that's a good idea, Lois. However...

LL: However, what? (interrupting)

TB: I suppose I could tell you the name I was given at birth.

LL: You changed your name?

TB: My parents did when they adopted me.

LL: Really? (sounds intrigued) Clark was adopted too. I guess you both have that in common.

TB: I suppose so.

LL: So what's your real name?

TB: It's Kal.

LL: Kal?

TB: Short for Kal-El.

LL: I've never heard of a name like that. Have you always known what your real name was?

TB: No. I didn't find out until I was a teenager.

LL: How did you find out?

TB: It's a long story, Lois.

LL: I have time.

TB: Unfortunately, I don't. I just heard a cry for help. I'll call you back, okay? (hangs up).

**Three days later...**

LL: Hello?

TB: Lois?

LL: (hangs up)

TB: (dials number again)

LL: Hello?

TB: Please don't hang up again.

LL: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?

TB: I would like to apologize for not calling you back right away.

LL: Alright. Keep talking.

TB: I've been particularly busy the last few days.

LL: I heard. I do report the news after all.

TB: I know you do. So (pauses a moment), will you forgive me?

LL: I really shouldn't, but you save people on a daily basis so I suppose I could cut you some slack. I guess I'm just a pushover for the mysterious Red Blue Blur.

TB: Thanks, Lois. I appreciate it. So how have you been since we last talked?

LL: I'm doing pretty good. I've gotten a lot of positive feedback on the story I told you about.

TB: The one about the mayor and the prostitute?

LL: That's the one.

TB: I'm happy for you, Lois.

LL: I'm happy for me too.

TB: (chuckles)

LL: Can I confess something to you?

TB: Didn't I already tell you that you could tell me anything?

LL: You did.

TB: So what do you want to confess?

LL: Well (pauses a moment), I was wondering if the reason you didn't call me back was because you were having second thoughts about the conversation we were about to have.

TB: I'm glad you brought that up. I've been thinking about it a lot over the last few days.

LL: You have?

TB: Yes. I _have_ been having second thoughts about us exchanging such intimate details about our fantasies. What about you?

LL: I have too. Maybe it's too soon?

TB: Maybe, but that's not the reason why I call you.

LL: I know.

TB: One of the reasons I've been calling you is that it's so nice to be able to talk with someone who understands that I have problems just like everybody else.

LL: I guess it _is _easier to open up to someone you'll probably never meet.

TB: I know what you mean - and I know we'll meet someday, but I'm not sure right now when that'll be.

LL: I understand. When that day comes, just give me a call and I'll be there in a flash.

TB: It means so much to me that you understand, Lois. Thank you.

LL: No need to thank me (smile in voice). In a way I'm relieved that you feel the same way because there was a part of me that wondered...

TB: Wondered what?

LL: I guess I was wondering if it made me a lesser person because I've been flirting with you even though I have feelings for Clark.

TB: Does Clark know you have feelings for him?

LL: I don't think so, but then again I tell him _I love you _while we were both strapped to a lie detector machine.

TB: You told him you loved him while strapped to a lie detector machine? How did that happen?

LL: That's an interesting story. You see, my cousin Chloe and her now husband Jimmy were kidnapped the night of their engagement party. When Clark brought me back to the apartment I share with Chloe, there was no sign of either one of them. We started investigating and I ended up being kidnapped by this crazy jeweler while Clark disappeared like he normally does. In the meantime, I didn't know that Chloe and Jimmy had been released by the guy because they answered his questions correctly.

TB: What kind of questions did he ask them?

LL: He would ask them questions such as whether or not they ever cheated on each other and if they really loved each other. It turned out that his wife had cheated on him and I guess he just snapped and started kidnapping newly engaged couples.

TB: So if any of the couples answered the question wrong, they would be electrocuted?

LL: That's right. There were at least four couples that I know of that were found dead.

TB: So what happened next?

LL: Clark figured out that it was the jeweler and came to rescue me - but then something weird happened.

TB: What happened?

LL: He was confidently walking towards the jeweler when he suddenly began to falter.

TB: Falter?

LL: Yes. That's when the jeweler knocked him out and strapped him in the chair.

TB: What happened next?

LL: As soon as he woke up, the jeweler started asking us questions. When I answered the first two questions wrong, the machine went off and Clark was electrocuted - but when I said yes to the question _Do you love him?_ it didn't go off at all.

TB: What was Clark's reaction?

LL: His eyes widened with shock. It was as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

TB: (silence)

LL: Hello? Are you still there?

TB: I'm here. I was just thinking.

LL: Thinking about what?

TB: I was just wondering if he was asked the same question.

LL: Yes.

TB: What was his answer?

LL: He managed to break free before he could answer it.

TB: So you don't know if he has any feelings for you?

LL: That's right.

TB: (pauses a moment) Well then - in answer to your earlier question, no it doesn't make you a lesser person. It makes you human. Everyone wants to feel desired or needed, Lois.

LL: Really? (voice slightly choked up)

TB: I mean every word, Lois.

LL: That means a lot to me. Thank you.

TB: That's what I'm here for, Lois. One save at a time.

LL: (to herself) _What_ did he just say?

TB: Lois? Are you still there?

LL: I'm still here.

TB: I hate to do this to you again, but I just heard another cry for help. I'll call you soon?

LL: Alright, Kal. Good night.

TB: Good night, Lois (hangs up).

LL: Now that was weird. I said that to Clark once. Maybe _he's _the Red Blue Blur? Nah. That's crazy (hangs up phone).

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Once again, a special thanks to 'S' for being my sounding board on this chapter. Thanks, sweetie.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**One week later...**

LL: Hello?

CK: Hi, it's Clark.

LL: Oh, hi.

CK: You sound disappointed. Were you expecting someone else?

LL: I guess not (sighs). So what do you want?

CK: Well...(hesitates)

LL: Just spit it out, Smallville.

CK: I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and have a movie night. It's been a while since we've had one.

LL: Thanks, but no thanks. I have plans already.

CK: You do? (sounds surprised) What kind of plans?

LL: Nothing you need to concern your pretty little head about. Now I really have to go. I have another call coming through.

CK: Can't it wait? I really would like to-

LL: I told you I can't (cuts him off).

CK: It's _him_ isn't it? (sounds edgy)

LL: Him who?

CK: You know. The _Blur_.

LL: What about him?

CK: You have feelings for him, don't you?

LL: Why do you care? Don't tell me you're jealous?

CK: (snorts) Of course not.

LL: I think you are. You're jealous of my relationship with him.

CK: I wouldn't call having a few phone conversations with a man you've never met a relationship.

LL: Fine. Whatever (sounds annoyed) I really have to go because he's on the other line right now.

CK: WHAT? (sounds surprised). That's impossible.

LL: How is that impossible? Isn't it conceivable that another man would confide in me? Surely you don't expect me to sit around for the rest of my life waiting for you to get over the _Pink Princess_? You had your chance at the wedding and you blew it - big time. Goodbye, Clark (hangs up).

CK: (stares at phone in shock)

LL: (to self) Why did he sound so surprised?

**A minute later...**

LL: Hello?

TB: Hello, Lois.

LL: Hi, Kal (smiling)

TB: You sound happy tonight.

LL: I am now because you called.

TB: You weren't before?

LL: Clark asked me to come over for movie night and I told him that I already had plans.

TB: I see (sounds thoughtful). Did you actually have plans or did you lie to him?

LL: (sighs) I lied.

TB: Why?

LL: I didn't want him to think that I was sitting home alone with yet another pint of rocky road hoping you would call me tonight.

TB: Is that all of it, or is there another reason?

LL: (sighs once more) I just don't think it's a good idea because I know what's going to happen .

TB: What do you think will happen if you go over there?

LL: Nothing. That's what. A whole lot of nothing.

TB: You don't know that for sure.

LL: I know Clark. His head was screwed up so bad by his ex-girlfriend that I don't think he'll ever get over it - and you want to know what the sick part is? I think that if she returned, he would take her back.

TB: He won't take her back.

LL: How do you know? You know _nothing_ about the _Pink Princess_.

TB: I don't like it when you call her that.

LL: What are you talking about? (sounds suspicious) You've never met her.

TB: I..uh...(stammers) meant to say that I don't think that's a nice name to call her.

LL: I see.

TB: Can we talk about something else?

LL: Okay. Let's talk about you.

TB: What about me?

LL: I'm sure you probably have a few ex's in your past.

TB: Not really. My last girlfriend and I have been on and off since high school. We finally broke it off for good not too long ago.

LL: Was it a bad break-up?

TB: No, it wasn't. It's a bit complicated, though.

LL: I just _live _for complicated. Tell me about her. Did she know about you? Your powers, I mean.

TB: Not at first. She didn't find out I had any until a couple years ago. I didn't know at the time, but she had tricked me into revealing them to her.

LL: If I were your girlfriend, I would never do such a thing. I would never pressure you about it. I would wait until you were ready to tell me.

TB: (smiles) Thank you for saying that, Lois. It means a lot.

LL: No need to thank me. So did you end up telling her yourself?

TB: (sighs) Yes. She seemed to accept it, but she had a few secrets of her own that she never told me. All the time we were together and she couldn't trust _me?_ (sounds angry). Doesn't that sound hypocritical to you?

LL: It does - and I don't blame you for being angry.

TB: (sighs again) I don't mean to sound angry. I don't like getting angry.

LL: I understand.

TB: I know you do.

LL: So what happened next?

TB: Well...(hesitates)

LL: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

TB: It's okay, Lois. It feels good to talk about it - especially to you.

LL: That's sweet of you to say.

TB: Well, I'll start with the breakup we had back in the spring. Would you believe she broke up with me by video instead of in person?

LL: Really? (sounds surprised) That kind of sounds like the way Clark's ex broke up with him. Is that the norm these days?

TB: I guess (sounds sad). Anyway, I was finally beginning to get over her because there's a woman I work with that I was starting to develop feelings for.

LL: You have a job? (interrupts) Of course you have a job (sound of smack on forehead). You don't exactly get paid for what you do. If you did, then-

TB: Lois, you're babbling (interrupts her).

LL: Sorry. Go on.

TB: (continues) My ex came back into town recently and...well...

LL: (interrupts) You caved and went back to her. How could you do that after all the pain she caused you? And what about your co-worker? You just turned your back on her?

TB: I was scared about the feelings I was developing for her because I had never had those kinds of feelings before. It was different from what I felt for my ex.

LL: So in other words, you only went back to your ex because it was familiar and you knew what to expect?

TB: (long pause) Yes.

LL: That sounds like what Clark might have been going through.

TB: I think you may be right.

LL: It certainly makes a lot of sense.

TB: Yes, it does.

LL: So what caused the final breakup?

TB: Like I said before, it's complicated.

LL: Can you tell me just a _tiny_ bit of it?

TB: I suppose I could give you the condensed version.

LL: Great (excited tone in voice).

TB: She ended up acquiring super powers of her own.

LL: Wow.

TB: I guess that's the reason why we got back together. I thought that since we both now had powers - that maybe we would finally be able to work it out, but then it got complicated.

LL: Complicated?

TB: I'm allergic to something and it turned out that the powers gave her the ability to absorb it into her body.

LL: Are you saying that you can't go near her without having an allergic reaction?

TB: Yes.

LL: So you didn't break up because you wanted to. You broke up because you _had_ to?

TB: I realized that if I were truly in love with her, I would have gone to the ends of the earth to find a cure.

LL: But you didn't.

TB: No.

LL: I think you made the right decision.

TB: I _know_ I made the right decision.

LL: I think it's good that you're putting the past behind you and looking ahead to the future.

TB: Thanks.

LL: I really mean it, Kal. I know I've had my fair share of difficult relationships.

TB: I understand what you're trying to say, Lois.

LL: Good, because sometimes I just ramble on and on and I just can't help myself. No wonder it drives Clark crazy sometimes, but I must admit l love doing that to him. I really like to-

TB: Still babbling (interrupts again).

LL: See what I mean?

TB: (laughs) I do. Listen, I really enjoyed talking with you, but I better hang up and do some patrolling.

LL: Okay. I'll talk to you soon.

TB: Bye, Lois.

LL: Bye, Kal (hangs up).

TB: I can't believe I reacted the way I did when she called Lana a _Pink Princess_ (shakes head with hand on forehead).

LL: (to self) _Okay._ First he tells me something that I've only told Clark, then he reacted strongly when I called Lana a _Pink Princess_, then he tells me that I babble? If I didn't know any better, I would swear I was talking with Clark.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A week later...**

LL: Hello?

TB: It's me, Lois.

LL: I know it's you. You're the only one who calls me this late.

TB: I didn't wake you, did I?

LL: No (stifles yawn).

TB: Your yawn is telling me something different. I can call you tomorrow if you're too tired?

LL: I'm fine, really. I just have to finish up my coffee and I'll be all set.

TB: You're sure?

LL: I'm sure.

TB: I haven't talked to you in about a week. How have you been?

LL: I'm not sure. Something unexpected happened since the last time we talked.

TB: What happened? (concern in voice)

LL: It's about Clark.

TB: What did he do? (sounds surprised)

LL: (Takes deep breath) Remember I told you a week ago that Clark asked me over for movie night?

TB: I remember. What about it?

LL: He asked me again a few days ago.

TB: Did you lie to him again about having plans?

LL: No. I said yes this time (sighs).

TB: You don't sound too happy about it.

LL: (sighs again) I thought it would be our typical movie night where he picks out some lame romantic comedy, then he sits in his recliner with his bowl of popcorn while I sit on the couch with mine.

TB: Does he usually leave the lights on?

LL: How did you know that?

TB: Lucky guess.

LL: Anyway, I went home after work and changed into my casual clothes of-

TB: Jeans and a tank top.

LL: Okay, how did you know that?

TB: I've seen you wearing jeans and a tank top. I _have_ saved you a few times you know (teasing tone).

LL: That's true.

TB: So what happened next?

LL: I knocked on the door several times but there was no answer. I was about to walk in when he opened the door and...

TB: And...what?

LL: He was standing there in front of me wearing a nice pair of khakis and a dark blue-green shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons of his shirt undone.

TB: You sound surprised.

LL: I was caught off guard because he usually wears jeans and either a red or blue t-shirt. This time, he was dressed as if he were going on a date.

TB: Did you like it?

LL: What?

TB: I asked you if you liked it.

LL: You mean how he was dressed?

TB: Yes.

LL: I did like it. He looked so damn sexy that it was all I could do to keep myself from ripping his shirt wide open and touching those six-pack abs of his (slaps hand against mouth).

TB: (stunned silence)

LL: Are you still there?

TB: I'm still here.

LL: Did I tell you that he didn't even have a t-shirt underneath?

TB: No (wipes forehead).

LL: Then he surprised me again by cooking all of my favorite foods for dinner.

TB: He did?

LL: Yes.

TB: It sounds to me that maybe he's trying to show you that he has feelings for you.

LL: You think so?

TB: I do.

LL: Maybe. He did do something else that wasn't Clark-like.

TB: Clark-like?

LL: He pulled my chair out for me - and when I sat down I could have sworn he took a whiff of my hair as he pushed me towards the table. Clark _never _does that. Never.

TB: (gulps thickly) Maybe he's starting to realize what's been right in front of him.

LL: Let me continue.

TB: Okay.

LL: During dinner, he finally told why he stood me up the night we were supposed to have our coffee date.

TB: What did he tell you?

LL: It was just as you said. He was scared about the feelings he was having for me and decided to return to what was familiar to him.

TB: What did you say?

LL: It was one of those rare times that I was speechless. He seemed to understand because he gave me the smile that makes my toes curl - and if you ever breath a word of that to anybody, I will hunt you down and-

TB: (interrupts) I promise I won't tell anybody (laughs).

LL: Good. I'm glad we understand each other.

TB: (under breath) More than you'll ever know.

LL: What did you just say?

TB: Nothing.

LL: That's what I thought you said (laughs)_._ Now where was I?

TB: Your toes were tingling (sounds embarrassed).

LL: Yeah (sighs). After dinner, we went into the living room to watch the first movie. It wasn't what I expected.

TB: What do you mean?

LL: He picked one of my favorite horror movies.

TB: It sounds like he pays attention to you more than you think he does.

LL: I don't know. Maybe.

TB: Alright. So what happened next?

LL: He made the popcorn as usual - but instead of two bowls, he put it in one.

TB: Why did he do that?

LL: I'm getting to that (sounds annoyed).

TB: Okay. Go on.

LL: He turned off the lights, then sat down next to me on the couch instead of the recliner with the bowl of popcorn on his lap so we could share it.

TB: He turned off the lights?

LL: Uh huh. That's when he did it.

TB: Did what?

LL: He casually laid his arm around my shoulders.

TB: Hmm...Sounds like he's showing how he feels about you.

LL: I didn't know what to do so I just sat there and tried not to move a muscle, but then his fingers started to lightly caress my upper arm.

TB: I see.

LL: Then he whispered that I seemed a little tense and then started to gently massage my shoulders. It felt _really _good.

TB: Liked it that much huh? That was pretty bold of him (smiles inwardly).

LL: I know. Part of me wanted him to continue, but the other part of me got scared and had to get out of there.

TB: So which part of you won?

LL: The part that had to get out of there. I pulled out my cell phone and pretended that I got a text message from one of my sources, then left.

TB: It sounds like you're scared of your feelings for him.

LL: It's not that. I just really like him and want to take things slow.

TB: I think he would understand.

LL: I don't know.

TB: You _should_ tell him, Lois.

LL: I'll think about it. Okay?

TB: Okay.

LL: I think I'll go to bed now and try to get some sleep.

TB: Me too.

LL: No patrolling?

TB: Believe it or not, it's pretty quiet tonight for a change.

LL: I guess the criminals of Metropolis are giving you a break.

TB: (smile in voice) For a change.

LL: I'll talk to you soon?

TB: I'll be looking forward to it.

LL: Okay. Good night, Kal.

TB: Good night, Lois (hangs up).

LL: (to herself) He's beginning to sound more and more like Clark every day.

TB: (to himself) She likes me. She really likes me (smiles).


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**A few days later...**

LL: Hi, Kal (yawns).

TB: Now how did you know it was me before I spoke? (teasing tone)

LL: I had a feeling.

TB: Do you get those kind of feelings often?

LL: I'm psychic. Didn't I tell you?

TB: No you didn't. Why don't you tell me what I'm thinking about right now?

LL: (Very long pause)

TB: Are you still there, Lois?

LL: I'm still here (yawns again).

TB: You're really not psychic - are you?

LL: Okay. _Fine_ (sounds annoyed) I'm not psychic. Happy now?

TB: Extremely happy.

LL: Can we _please_ talk about something else?

TB: I think that's a good idea. In fact, I think we should talk about why you yawned at least twice within the last twenty seconds.

LL: (Pauses) I haven't been sleeping all that well for the last few days.

TB: Sounds serious (concerned tone). Does it have anything to do with what happened on movie night with Clark?

LL: Yes and no.

TB: What does that mean?

LL: It's going to sound weird, but I've been having a recurring dream since that night.

TB: Really? What kind of recurring dream?

LL: I don't know if I should tell you. It's a little bit embarrassing.

TB: You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable talking about it.

LL: (long pause) They've been...well...kind of weird?

TB: I see (hitches a breath). Are they about anyone specific?

LL: That's the thing. The dreams are about Clark and another man.

TB: Clark and another man? Who's the other man? (slight jealous tone)

LL: You.

TB: (Sound of phone dropping)

LL: Hello? Hello? Are you still there?

TB: Sorry about that. I thought I heard a cry for help and dropped the phone.

LL: Oh, okay.

TB: So you're having dreams about being with Clark and me at the same time?

LL: That's not what I meant. You really have a dirty mind there, Kal.

TB: I didn't mean to embarrass you, Lois. I'm sorry.

LL: No need to apologize. I was just teasing.

TB: Oh. Okay.

LL: You sound embarrassed.

TB: I do? How can you tell? Let me guess. You have a feeling, right?

LL: That's right.

TB: You definitely are one of a kind, Lois Lane (amused tone).

LL: That's what I've been told.

TB: Anyone in particular tell you that?

LL: Clark.

TB: I think he's right.

LL: You do?

TB: Yes.

LL: I really don't know what to say to that.

TB: Don't tell me that Lois Lane is speechless? (amused tone)

LL: Enjoy it while you can because it doesn't happen very often.

TB: Alright (chuckles).

LL: So do you still want to hear about my dream?

TB: It's not _too_ explicit is it?

LL: I'll tone it down. Okay?

TB: Okay.

LL: It starts out with me sitting at my desk finishing up a story. I suddenly feel a pair of hands massaging my shoulders. I start to turn my head, but his voice whispers in my ear to keep my head straight.

TB: Who's voice is it?

LL: (continues) It's Clark's.

TB: Okay.

LL: His hands move down to my waist and pulls me to my feet, then he pulls me flush against his chest and presses his lips against the back of my neck.

TB: (silence)

LL: Kal? You're still there aren't you?

TB: Yes (breathing heavier)

LL: Are you okay?

TB: I'm fine.

LL: You don't sound fine. I probably shouldn't be telling you all this. We did agree to table this type of discussion after all.

TB: I know, Lois - but if it's bothering you to the point that you can't sleep, then maybe you _should _talk about it. It's not as if you're telling me your intimate fantasies. I think you should reserve those for Clark when you feel the time is right.

LL: Are you sure?

TB: I'm sure. It's like me and the co-worker I'm beginning to have feelings for. I've definitely had fantasies about her, but it's probably not appropriate to tell you about them. She has told me that she wants to take things slow.

LL: Are you really okay with that? You could be waiting a while before she's ready.

TB: She's worth the wait.

LL: That has to be one of the sweetest things I've ever heard.

TB: I have my moments.

LL: Let me just ask you one more thing.

TB: Shoot.

LL: Will you ever tell her who you really are?

TB: She's the one person I _would_ willingly tell my secret to.

LL: You've _never_ told anyone else?

TB: (sighs) The few people that do know found out on their own, so I had to tell them the rest.

LL: She really must be someone special - but you still haven't answered my question. Will you tell her?

TB: I don't want to make the same mistake with her like I did with my ex, so I would have to say yes. She deserves to know the truth.

LL: So why haven't you told her already?

TB: I guess I just wanted to protect her. She has a habit of getting herself into...well...let's just say difficult situations?

LL: She sounds a lot like me (laughs).

TB: I know (also laughs).

LL: If she's as special as you think she is, then you absolutely _must_ tell her before she finds out another way. You can't have a relationship with somebody if you're not truthful with them.

TB: I didn't know I was talking to _Dear Abby_ (laughs)

LL: Ha ha. Very funny. If you were Clark, I'd-

TB: You'd _what?_ Punch me on the shoulder? (slaps self on forehead)

LL: (pauses) How did you know that I have a habit of doing that to Clark?

TB: I'm sure you've mentioned it in the past (nervous tone in voice).

LL: I don't recall telling you about it? (sounds suspicious).

TB: Sure you did.

LL: I'm sure I didn't.

TB: Let's get back to your dream (changes subject).

LL: _O-kay_. Where was I? (muttering under her breath) Okay. My head falls back on his shoulder while he's still pressing himself against me and-

TB: Maybe you _should _stop right there, Lois.

LL: (continues) He turns me around and-

TB: And?

LL: He doesn't have a face, but I just know it's you.

TB: (long pause) That's...umm...weird considering you've never seen my face.

LL: I know.

TB: Are you sure it's me and not Clark? (sounding anxious)

LL: I'm sure it's you because he's dressed in red and blue.

TB: Just because the faceless man is dressed in red and blue doesn't mean it's me, Lois. There are plenty of people who dress in those colors.

LL: That's true.

TB: (continues) Take Clark for example. From what you've already told me, he sounds like the kind of guy who likes to dress in those colors.

LL: Don't I know it (sounding annoyed). It used to drive me crazy - but ever since he started working at the _Planet_, he hasn't been wearing those colors as often.

TB: He hasn't? I never would have thought that you would even notice that kind of thing(sounds surprised).

LL: I notice them all right - and I've seen him wear everything from a tuxedo to his birthday suit.

TB: You've seen Clark naked?

LL: Yes. Now _that_ my friend is a _very_ interesting story. Would you like to hear it?

TB: Can you make it a short one? I really should do some patrolling before I go home.

LL: I'll do my best. It was the night that we first met - in fact, it was the night I first came to Smallville. Believe it or not, I came looking for him.

TB: You came looking for him?

LL: Yes. My cousin Chloe was presumed dead at the time. Since she was best friends with Clark and had talked about him a lot, I thought that maybe he could help me investigate why she was murdered. I was having trouble finding the farm when a bolt of lightning caused me to swerve off the road and into a cornfield. Once my car came to a stop, I looked up and saw a naked man lying on the ground with his back to me.

TB: Clark?

LL: I didn't know it was him. I also didn't know that he was suffering from amnesia at the time. I got out of the car and walked towards him asking if he was okay. He stood up with his back to me and said he was fine. I didn't buy it for a minute. He obviously had a loose definition of 'fine.' He turned around and I saw 'Clark Jr.' in all his magnificent glory.

TB: Magnificent glory?

LL: Oh, yeah (sighs). I looked up and kept telling myself-

TB: _Look at his face_ (mutters under breath).

LL: How did you know that?

TB: Huh? Know what, Lois?

LL: How did you know I said that?

TB: Said what?

LL: _Look at his face, _that's what. Maybe _you're_ the one who's psychic.

TB: I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.

LL: Look, Kal-

TB: (interrupts) Sorry, Lois, but I really have to do some patrolling.

LL: _Okay_. Good night, Kal.

TB: Good night, Lois (hangs up). Why do I keep slipping up? (head in hands) Am I subconsciously leaving her hints that Clark Kent and _The Blur_ are the same person?

LL: (stares at phone) This is really getting bizarre. How could he have possibly known what I said that night...unless... (brief pause) _Maybe _it's time I ask him something that only Clark would know.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Twenty minutes later...**

LL: Hello? (sounds grumpy)

CK: It's me, Lois.

LL: For Pete's sake, Smallville. Do you have_ any_ idea how late it is?

CK: I know and I'm sorry, but I was hoping that maybe we could talk about what happened the other night.

LL: You want to talk about it _now? _

CK: We _need_ to talk about it, Lois. You've been avoiding me like the plague since then and I need to know why.

LL: Look, Smallville, I really need my beauty sleep.

CK: Fine (sighs). How about tomorrow morning? We could have breakfast at the farm and-

LL: (interrupts) You_ know_ I sleep late on Saturday mornings.

CK: What _would_ be a good time?

LL: Can I get back to you?

CK: Sure (sounds disappointed). Bye, Lois (hangs up abruptly).

LL: (sighs as she hangs up phone)

**Later the next morning...**

TB: Hi, Lois.

LL: Hi.

TB: That didn't sound like a good 'hi.' Did I wake you up or something?

LL: No.

TB: I see (takes deep breath). Does the fact that you sound a little down have anything to do with Clark?

LL: Can't a girl feel down occasionally without having it be about a guy? (snaps)

TB: I shouldn't have assumed it was about him. I'm sorry.

LL: I know (sighs).

TB: So what _are _you down about?

LL: Clark.

TB: Didn't you just say it _wasn't_ about him? (sounds confused)

LL: I never actually said that. I just didn't want you assuming it was about him - even though it was about him. Does that make any sense?

TB: It does.

LL: Good - and to think I haven't even had my first cup of coffee yet.

TB: Really (sounds surprised)? That doesn't sound like you. I would think you'd have a coffee IV permanently hooked up to your arm? (laughs).

LL: How would you know how much coffee I drink?

TB: Lucky guess.

LL: You seem to have a lot of them.

TB: A lot of what?

LL: Lucky guesses, that's what. In fact, I think you're beginning to sound more and more like Clark every day.

TB: (gulps thickly) I've never met Clark. How would I know how he acts anyway?

LL: Hmm...

TB: What exactly are you trying _not _to say, Lois? (voice slightly cracking)

LL: Oh, nothing (sounds coy). So tell me why you're calling me on a Saturday morning when you never do?

TB: Well (sighs), I was feeling a little down myself and needed someone to talk to.

LL: I guess even superhero's feel a little blue now and then. Is it about anything or _anyone_ in particular?

TB: It's my co-worker.

LL: What about her?

TB: She's been avoiding me for the last few days.

LL: She has? (sounds surprised) Why do you think she's avoiding you?

TB: Well (sighs again), She kinda made a move on me the other night and I panicked and left.

LL: You just _left?_ How could you just leave like that? I thought you liked her.

TB: I like her very much. In fact, I think I'm falling in love with her. When she made her move, it occurred to me that if we crossed the friendship line and it didn't work out, we might not be able to go back to the way things were. Now she's probably embarrassed about what happened between us and I think that's why she's avoiding me.

LL: So what _did _she do?

TB: I'd rather not say.

LL: That doesn't make sense.

TB: _What_ doesn't make sense?

LL: You said you needed someone to talk to, but you're not really saying anything.

TB: Maybe what I really needed was to hear a friendly voice.

LL: I bet I can guess what she did that caused you to panic and leave.

TB: Not likely (smirks).

LL: Don't underestimate me, Kal.

TB: I never have (chuckles).

LL: Very funny (snorts).

TB: (still chuckling) I'll tell you what. I'll give you a few chances to guess what she did. If you come even a little bit close, then you can ask me anything you want.

LL: Really? (voice perking up) Is that a promise?

TB: I promise, but there is _one_ condition.

LL: What's that?

TB: You can't ask me to reveal my true identity.

LL: That's not fair! (sound of foot stomping on floor)

TB: That's the condition. Take it or leave it.

LL: Alright (sighs). I'll take it.

TB: Good.

LL: Okay (mutters to self). Was it something that felt good?

TB: So far, you are one for one (smile in voice).

LL: Did she make a move on you that was unexpected?

TB: (silence)

LL: You sound very quiet. Am I close at all?

TB: (to self) Too close. (speaks at last) You're two for two. You have one chance left. Use it wisely.

LL: One more. Hmm. (Brief pause) Alright. I have one more. Did she touch you in an intimate way and that's why you panicked and left?

TB: (silence again)

LL: Hello? Hello? Are you still there, Kal?

TB: I'm here.

LL: So how did I do?

TB: You...umm...did pretty well (sounds nervous).

LL: I must say that what she did sounds similar to what happened the other night with Clark.

TB: I guess.

LL: So now I get to ask you a question. Can you call me back in about ten minutes? I really have to give this some thought.

TB: Okay.

LL: I can't wait to hear his response to my question (mutters to self).

TB: I might as well just come out and confess that I'm-

LL: That you're _what?_

TB: Huh? (picks up phone again) Are you still there? (voice raised an octave).

LL: You didn't actually hang up the phone.

TB: I'll call you in ten minutes (hangs up phone). I might as well have a huge neon sign on my forehead that says 'Clark Kent is _The Blur_.'

**Ten minutes later... **

LL: Hello?

TB: It's me again.

LL: I figured that (snorts).

TB: So did you come up with a question?

LL: I sure did.

TB: So what is it?

LL: Patience, my dear Kal.

TB: You're a fine one to talk (snorts).

LL: Was that a snort?

TB: You don't have an monopoly on snorting you know.

LL: Wow. Kal made a funny (laughs).

TB: I have a damn good sense of humor, Lois (sounds slightly annoyed).

LL: Double wow.

TB: _Now _what are you talking about?

LL: You just swore.

TB: I did? (sounds surprised) What did I say?

LL: You said 'damn.'

TB: Oh (moment of silence). I don't usually swear. Although there were a few times where I said...never mind.

LL: Where you said...oh...I think I got it now.

TB: Got what?

LL: Got milk (laughs).

TB: (snorts again) I happen to love milk. It's my drink of choice.

LL: You don't drink liquor?

TB: I do sometimes, but it doesn't affect me.

LL: I can't say I'm surprised. You really are a Boy Scout. Maybe I'll just call you that instead of 'Kal' (laughs again).

TB: I thought you called Clark a 'Boy Scout'?

LL: I mostly call him 'Smallville,' but - (pauses) I don't recall _ever_ telling you that (sounds suspicious).

TB: We've been talking for months now and I'm sure you've mentioned it. (answers quickly).

LL: Maybe (sounds unconvinced).

TB: (Quickly changes subject) Now as I recall, you have a question for me?

LL: Do you remember 'Dark Thursday'?

TB: I remember it happened a few years ago.

LL: After Clark's father died the night he was elected to the State Senate, his Mom was asked to take over his senate seat and I became her assistant.

TB: (faint sniffling sound).

LL: Kal? Are you okay?

TB: I'm fine. I was just thinking about my late father.

LL: I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to him?

TB: He had a heart attack.

LL: You know, that's how Clark's father passed away (reflective pause). Anyway, where was I?

TB: You were assisting Clark's mother.

LL: We were on our way to Washington when the plane crashed in the Arctic and I was badly injured. The last thing I remember was the cabin losing pressure and gasping for breath before I passed out. When I woke up, I was in this palace of ice. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I was bathed in this warm light and I _knew _ everything was going to be okay.

TB: Lois, you were...a...hurt pretty badly. Maybe you were hallucinating.

LL: (startled) Hallucinating?

TB: That's what it sounds like to me.

LL: I was _not _hallucinating because it was real. I thought I died and went to Heaven.

TB: (smile in voice) Then I'm glad you came back - otherwise we never would have met.

LL: (silence)

TB: That was a beautiful story, but that wasn't really a question.

LL: I changed my mind. I don't need to ask you the question after all.

TB: Are you sure?

LL: I'm positive. I would love to continue talking with you, but I need to run a few errands.

TB: I have a few of my own to run. I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Lois.

LL: Bye, Kal.

TB: (hangs up) I think she knows.

LL: I _knew _ it! Clark is the _Blur!_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A few days later**

LL: Hello?

CK: It's me, Lois.

LL: I know it's you, Smallville. Don't you think I can recognize your voice by now?

CK: Of course I do (sounds annoyed).

LL: So what's up?

CK: Well (hesitates)

LL: Just spit it out, Smallville.

CK: Alright (clears throat). I know it's been a sore subject with you, but I was hoping we could still talk about what happened on movie night.

LL: Sure.

CK: (silence)

LL: Smallville? Are you there?

CK: I'm here. I guess I was surprised. I expected you to-

LL: (interrupts) What? Give you some lame excuse for not talking about it?

CK: Well, yeah.

LL: So do you want me to come to the farm?

CK: Is tomorrow night good for you?

LL: Sure, but on one condition.

CK: Acondition?

LL: You have to cook for me.

CK: All I have to do is cook for you?

LL: That's it.

CK: That was easier than I thought (smile in voice). Do you have any preferences?

LL: Surprise me (giggles).

CK: Did you just giggle?

LL: _No_ (sounds nervous).

CK: Yes, you did.

LL: No, I didn't.

CK: I know what I heard and it was definitely a giggle.

LL: No, I didn't.

CK: I never thought I'd live to see the day when Lois Lane giggled (chuckles softly)

LL: So what time should I be there? (changes subject)

CK: (mumbles under breath) I know you giggled.

LL: Did you say something, Smallville?

CK: No. So how does seven sound to you?

LL: Sounds fine by me. Can I assume that dress will be casual?

CK: You assumed right. Something like what you wore the last time will be fine.

LL: I _knew_ you liked my jeans and tank top ensemble.

CK: That's not what I said, Lois.

LL: It was implied.

CK: You really are annoying sometimes.

LL: So what did you like about it?

CK: Ugh! (Sounds exasperated) _Fine._ I admit that I liked what you wore that night. _Okay_?

LL: You forgot to say what you liked about it.

CK: Isn't it enough that I admitted to liking what you wore?

LL: You know me. I need to know. So come on, Smallville. Tell me (using seductive voice).

CK: If I didn't know any better, I would swear you were batting your eyelashes right about now.

LL: Maybe I am and maybe I'm not (sounds coy). So are you going to tell me or not?

CK: Not.

LL: You play dirty, Smallville.

CK: You know you love it when I play dirty with you (lowers voice).

LL: I am _not_ going to dignify that comment with a response.

CK: You just did (laughs)

LL: No, I didn't (scowls)

CK: Why can't you just admit that you secretly love it when I get the upper hand?

LL: I'd admit if you actually got the upper hand.

CK: You're right. I forgot. You're the one who _loves_ to be on top (lowers voice again).

LL: (gulps thickly) You're really in a punchy mood tonight – aren't you, Smallville?

CK: I guess you've just rubbed off on me (laughs)

LL: Ha ha (snorts). You wish.

CK: Well maybe I'll rub you instead. I bet you'd like that (teasing tone).

LL: I'm not sure I like what you're implying.

CK: You say that now, but you would love it.

LL: That's what you think (smirking)

CK: That's what I know (laughs again). I promise I'll tell you all the sordid details tomorrow night. Okay?

LL: (sighs) _O-kay_, but can you promise me something else?

CK: Depends on what it is.

LL: Can you wear what _you_ wore last time?

CK: So you did love it.

LL: I didn't say I loved it. You're just assuming I did.

CK: I know you loved it and you know it. I could even feel your eyes lingering on my ass as I served you dinner that night.

LL: I did no such thing (sounding defensive).

CK: If you didn't like what I wore, then why did you ask me to wear it tomorrow night?

LL: I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night.

CK: Okay, but just one more thing.

LL: _Now_ what? (Sounding annoyed)

CK: I loved the way your ass looked in those skintight jeans.

LL: Huh?

CK: Goodnight, Lois (laughs as he hangs up).

LL: (stares at phone in shock)

**Thirty minutes later…**

LL: Hello?

TB: Hi, Lois.

LL: Hi, Kal.

TB: You sound happy.

LL: I do?

TB: Yes, you do. Did something happen between you and Clark?

LL: Well…

TB: Are you blushing?

LL: What makes you think I'm blushing?

TB: Just a feeling. So what happened with Clark?

LL: He asked me one more time if we could talk about what happened on movie night and I finally agreed to it.

TB: You did? That's great. I'm really happy for you.

LL: I'm happy for me too. So tell me what's going on with your co-worker. Have you made any progress with her?

TB: I managed to convince her to meet with me so we could talk about it.

LL: That's good. I'm happy for you too.

TB: I'm happy for me too.

LL: Can I confess something?

TB: Sure.

LL: If Clark hadn't called me tonight, I would have called him and brought up the subject.

TB: Really? (Sounds surprised).

LL: Really. I've been thinking about what I said about going slow and…

TB: And, what?

LL: I decided to throw caution to the wind and just go for it.

TB: (Sound of thud)

LL: Kal? Are you okay?

TB: I'm fine. The chair I was sitting on slid out from beneath me and I fell to the floor.

LL: That's weird.

TB: Yeah (changes subject). So when you said you were just going to go for it, did you mean that-

LL: (interrupts) Yes, I did. If Clark doesn't make a move tomorrow night, then I will.

TB: I see (gulps thickly).

LL: Would you like to know what I'll do?

TB: I don't think that-

LL: (interrupts again) When he sits down at the kitchen table for dinner, I'll take him by surprise and straddle his lap - _then_ kiss the hell out of those full and provocative lips of his.

TB: (Drops phone)

LL: Did you just drop the phone?

TB: Uh…yeah (stammering). My hands are sweaty for some reason.

LL: You're a real klutz tonight. If I didn't know any better, I would swear you were Clark (laughs). So where was I?

TB: I'm sure I don't remember.

LL: Oh, yeah. I was just telling you about kissing the hell out of Smallville's lips.

TB: Maybe you shouldn't be telling me this (sounds nervous).

LL: Sure I can. I can tell you anything.

TB: Maybe this is something you shouldn't be telling me.

LL: For someone who's supposed to be so worldly, you sure can be naïve at times.

TB: I am not (sounding defensive).

LL: Well then, tell me what you'd do if you were to make a move on your co-worker.

TB: I'd rather not say.

LL: Geez, you sound just like Clark. Sometimes he acts like a prude too.

TB: I am not a prude and I'm sure that Clark is not one either.

LL: You both are and you know it.

TB: Am not.

LL: Am too.

TB: You're really pushing it, Lois (sounding exasperated again).

LL: _Am I?_ (Lilt in voice)

TB: Okay, _fine._ I'll tell you what I would do if you _never _call me a prude again. Deal?

LL: Deal.

TB: I should warn you that you should probably have something cold nearby because you'll need to cool yourself down.

LL: I have an iced coffee right here, so I'm set.

TB: (to self) Alright. Here goes nothing…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

LL: _ I'm_ waiting.

TB: You really are an impatient woman, Lois. I don't know how Clark puts up with you.

LL: I don't know how he does either, but he loves it. I keep him on his toes.

TB: So you have a thing for toes? (teasing tone)

LL: I didn't say that.

TB: It was implied (chuckles).

LL: What about you, Kal?

TB: What about me?

LL: What do you have a thing for? I bet I can guess.

TB: I'm sure you can't.

LL: Wanna bet?

TB: No.

LL: Why not?

TB: Because I want it to be a very pleasant surprise for her.

LL: Your co-worker?

TB: Yes.

LL: Alright. So back on the subject at hand. What's taking you so long?

TB: (sighs) There are some things that I don't like to rush, Lois.

LL: Such as? (sounds intrigued)

TB: Intimacy, for example.

LL: I agree with you.

TB: You do?

LL: Of course I do. I know I can be impulsive at times, but not usually when it comes to the matters of the heart.

TB: So what you said earlier about being impulsive with Clark was just an act? (sounds curious)

LL: (sounds defensive) I only said I would do that because I think that Clark needs to look outside his wheel house once in a while.

TB: Wheelhouse?

LL: The wheelhouse where he settled for bland vanilla instead of something a bit more-

TB: Exotic? (interrupts)

LL: I'm not sure if _exotic_ is the right word, but you're in the ballpark.

TB: So what flavor are you, Lois?

LL: I haven't really thought about it all that much.

TB: If it helps, I know _exactly_ what flavor you would be.

LL: So what flavor does _The Blur_ think I am? (sipping coffee)

TB: Wild Cherry.

LL: (does spit take) Wild Cherry?

TB: Absolutely. Wild Cherry is tart yet sweet at the same time – and that's exactly what you are, Lois. Now that I think about it, my co-worker is also a Wild Cherry kind of gal (smile in voice).

LL: I bet she is (sounds amused).

TB: (changes subject) So let's get back to what we were talking about before we got distracted by ice cream.

LL: Okay.

TB: So you would be okay with it if Clark told you that he needed to go slow before becoming intimate?

LL: Yes.

TB: Thank you, Lois (sounds emotional).

LL: For what? (sounds curious)

TB: For understanding me better than my ex-girlfriend ever did.

LL: That's what I'm here for Cl...Kal…one save at a time (smile in voice). Besides, I should really be thanking you.

TB: I don't understand. Why should you be thanking me?

LL: For finally trusting me.

TB: (long pause) Lois, are you still there?

LL: (clears throat) I don't know what to say.

TB: This coming from the woman who rambles on and on-

LL: _Very_ funny (sarcastic tone).

TB: Lois, one of the reasons why I feel I can confide in you is because I've never felt pressure from you to reveal my true identity.

LL: I've learned the hard way that people keep secrets for a reason – even from the people you're closest to.

TB: Sometimes we keep them to protect the ones we love.

LL: I know that Clark keeps secrets from me and I trust him enough to know he'll tell me when he's ready to.

TB: I'm sure it would mean a lot to him if you told him that.

LL: I have a feeling he knows already.

TB: (smile in voice) Can I tell you something that's extremely personal?

LL: I'm listening.

TB: When I'm finally intimate with a woman, I want…need…to take my time because-

LL: (interrupts) _Wait_ a minute. Are you saying that you've never been with a woman before? (sounds surprised)

TB: I have, but it's complicated. You see, I've never been with a woman when I had my powers.

LL: How _did_ you lose your powers?

TB: It's a long story, Lois, but I promise I'll tell you about it one day.

LL: I'm going to hold you to that.

TB: I have no doubt you will (chuckles).

LL: That's right, Kal (chuckles with him).

TB: I suppose now you're wondering why I've been hesitant about it.

LL: It has crossed my mind.

TB: (clears throat) The reason why is because I'm afraid that I might get carried away while we're being intimate. _That's_ why I need to go slow at first…you know…to make sure that I don't hurt her.

LL: (hesitates before speaking) Do you want to know what I think?

TB: Okay.

LL: I think you're over thinking it. I'm sure that you would never do anything to hurt her.

TB: You really think so?

LL: I really do – but I'm also sure that if you shared your concerns with her, she would understand and be patient with you.

TB: You're probably right.

LL: I know I'm right (chuckles).

TB: (laughs)

LL: So do you want to talk about something else?

TB: Sure. What do you want to talk about?

LL: Hmm… (pauses) I think we should talk about the fact that you _still_ haven't told me the name of your co-worker.

TB: Are you sure about that?

LL: I'm positive. I would remember if you had.

TB: I believe you.

LL: So tell me her name (sipping coffee again).

TB: It's Amber.

LL: (does another spit take) _What_ did you just say?

TB: (to self) I knew it! I knew she knew that I was _The Blur_.

LL: Did you just say her name is Amber?

TB: Yes.

LL: (mutters under breath) He knows that I know that he's Clark. _Son of a b*tch!_

TB: Lois?

LL: (to self) He's going to pay dearly for bringing that up. I don't care if he is _The Blur _with superpowers.

TB: Lois? Are you still there.

LL: I'm still here (still mumbling to self).

TB: Is everything okay?

LL: Fine and dandy. It's just that you took me by surprise.

TB: I did? (sounds curious)

LL: Forgive me for saying this, but that sounds like a stripper name to me (smirks).

TB: It's funny you mention that because she worked one night as a stripper.

LL: Really? (sounds leery)

TB: I'll never forget that night because she wore blue hot pants and a red, white, and blue sparkly bra with deep cleavage.

LL: Sounds like you liked it.

TB: I'm a man. Of course I liked it - but I _loved_ the lap dance she gave me even better.

LL: How much better?

TB: Old Glory never looked as good as it did that night.

LL: (slight pause) I don't know what to say.

TB: Come here, boy (sound of barking).

LL: Huh?

TB: Sorry about that. My dog just came into the living room and he wants to play.

LL: So how is Shelby?

TB: Shelby? Who the heck is Shelby (sounds nervous)

LL: Did I say Shelby? My bad. That's the name of Clark's dog. I guess I got the two of you mixed up. Sometimes when I'm talking to you, I could swear I'm talking to Clark.

TB: (to self) She's upping the ante. Well, two can play at that game.

LL: So what's your dog's name anyway?

TB: His name is Krypto (laughs inwardly)

LL: (mutters to self) _That _was Shelby's original name.

TB: What did you say?

LL: (out loud) That's an interesting name, Kal. I bet you picked that name because you're so cryptic – right? (says in a teasing tone).

TB: No, Lois (laughs). It comes from the name _Krypton_.

LL: Isn't there a chemical element called _krypton_?

TB: Yes, but that's not where I got the name.

LL: So where _did_ you get it?

TB: Lois, I'd rather tell you in person.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

LL: (silence)

TB: Are you still there?

LL: I'm still here.

TB: Everything alright?

LL: I guess you just took me by surprise. It's not every day that _The Blur_ wants to tell me his secret and in person no less. Are you sure you're ready to take that step?

TB: It's all I've been thinking about lately.

LL: I just want to let you know that I would never reveal your secret to anybody. You can trust me.

TB: I know I can.

LL: So why now?

TB: Why now…what? (sounds slightly confused)

LL: Why do you want to tell me now after all this time? Why not tell 'Amber' first?

TB: It's going to sound silly, but I have my reasons.

LL: I'm sure it's not silly – but if you don't want to tell me, that's okay.

TB: It's not okay. I do want to tell you.

LL: So what's the reason?

TB: I thought I'd practice on you first because I trust your judgment.

LL: Practice?

TB: I told you it would be silly.

LL: It's not silly (sounding reassuring). I'm honored that you chose me to be the one to 'practice' on.

TB: That means a lot to me.

LL: I know.

TB: I'm sure I've told you before that I've never willingly told anybody my secret before.

LL: You have.

TB: It's just that I want to do it right. 'Amber' deserves to know the truth before I tell her how I really feel about her.

LL: (sniffles)

TB: Are you okay, Lois?

LL: I'm fine (sniffles again).

TB: Are you sure?

LL: I am. So when and where do you want to meet?

TB: I was thinking of tomorrow night at the phone booth where I called you for the first time.

LL: That sounds fine by me. What time?

TB: Is seven good for you?

LL: Yes.

TB: (sound of siren in background). I just heard a siren and…

LL: You have to go.

TB: See you tomorrow (hangs up). I can't believe I'm finally going to tell her I'm the _Blur_.

LL: Bye (also hangs up). I can't believe Clark is finally going to tell me he's the _Blur_.

**An hour later…**

LL: Hello?

CK: It's me, Lois. I just wanted to say good night. I didn't wake you did I?

LL: You didn't. You caught me just as I was finished changing into my night wear.

CK: Flannel pajamas with the cute little butterflies all over them. Am I right?

LL: You are (sounds flabbergasted) How did you know that?

CK: (laughs) You've been wearing flannel pajamas for as long as I've known you. You look so cute when you wear them with your bunny slippers.

LL: So you think I'm cute?

CK: I don't think you're cute. I think you're beautiful – and not just on the outside.

LL: (brief pause) You do?

CK: It's your warm and caring heart that makes you beautiful, Lois.

LL: That's the sweetest thing that anybody has ever told me.

CK: I meant every word, Lois.

LL: You're making me blush (slaps hand on mouth)

CK: Really? (sounds intrigued)

LL: I..um…(stammers)

CK: You're even cuter when you get nervous. I'm surprised that you're not babbling right now.

LL: So I want to ask you a question (changes subject).

CK: (to self) I'll let her off the hook – for now.

LL: Still there?

CK: I'm still here. In fact, I was just thinking about what you were about to ask me.

LL: You have no idea what it is.

CK: I think I have a _pretty_ good idea.

CK: No, you don't (sounds insistent)

CK: You're going to ask me what_ I_ wear to bed – aren't you?

LL: (stunned silence) How on earth did you know that?

CK: I know you better than you think.

LL: _Okay,_ Smallville. Since you're such a smart aleck, then why don't you tell me what _you're_ wearing?

CK: I don't think you'll be able to guess, Lois.

LL: I'm sure I can. You're a creature of habit.

CK: That's what you think.

LL: That's what I know.

CK: Okay, Lois. Go ahead and guess, but I guarantee that you'll never guess in a million years (smirks).

LL: You are wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

CK: Nope.

LL: What do you mean 'nope'? That's what you always wear.

CK: Not always.

LL: Then what _are_ you wearing?

CK: Do you _really_ want to know (teasing tone)?

LL: Come on, Smallville. _Tell _me (sounds slightly whiney).

CK: Wouldn't you like to find out in person instead of on the phone?

LL: In person?

CK: I think you would like...no…_love _what I wear to bed.

LL: Yeah, right (smirks). Just tell me so I could-

CK: So you could…what?

LL: Never mind.

CK: (short pause) Lois Lane, are you saying what I think you're saying?

LL: I don't know what you're talking about.

CK: Whatever you say, Lois. I will give you a hint, though. It's not the snoopy boxers (laughs).

LL: _Very _funny (rolls eyes).

CK: Are you rolling your eyes?

LL: How did you know I rolled my eyes? Can you see through the phone or something?

CK: I have x-ray vision, Lois. Didn't I ever tell you that? (teasing tone)

LL: (To self) Smart ass.

CK: What did you say? (sounds amused)

LL: Nothing. So are you going to tell me or not?

CK: You really _are _desperate to find out aren't you?

LL: If you don't want to tell me, then it's your prerogative.

CK: So you _are_ okay with me not telling you. (sounds leery)

LL: Sometimes you drive me crazy and other times you-

CK: (interrupts) -drive you crazy with lust?

LL: In your dreams, Smallville.

CK: In my dreams, you're not wearing flannel pajamas.

LL: Oh, really? What exactly _am _I wearing?

CK: Remember the time when you were about to go on that date with Graham the assassin?

LL: I remember. What about it?

CK: I dream about how the droplets of water glistened on your skin and-

LL: (interrupts) _Don't_ finish that sentence.

CK: (scoffs)As if you don't dream about the night we first met in the cornfield. I heard you mutter 'look at his face' under your breath.

LL: You _heard_ that? (voice squeaking slightly)

CK: I also noticed you taking more than a quick glance at Clark Jr. (smirks)

LL: Can we _please _talk about something else?

CK: Okay, but we _will_ continue this conversation at another time. So what do you want to talk about?

LL: (hesitates) I know it makes you feel uncomfortable when I talk about _The Blur_, but-

CK: But what?

LL: He called me tonight and wants to finally meet me in person.

CK: (long pause)

LL: I hope you're not upset about it.

CK: Why would I be upset? When does he want to meet you?

LL: Tomorrow night at seven.

CK: _We're_ supposed to have dinner tomorrow night at seven.

LL: (to self) Damn!

CK: Lois?

LL: I'm still here.

CK: I suppose you want to postpone our dinner.

LL: I'm not sure.

CK: What do you mean you're not sure? (sounds confused).

LL: Because I'm having second thoughts.

CK: Why would you have second thoughts about meeting the _Blur? _

LL: After he hung up, I was so excited about finally meeting him in person, but-

CK: But…what, Lois? (worried tone)

LL: (long pause) I started thinking about all the reasons why he hadn't revealed his secret to anybody yet, and I don't know if I should know. What if his enemies found out that I knew and went after me hoping to get revenge on him? I don't know if I could live with myself if that happened.

CK: (another long pause) Lois, I'm sure the _Blur_ has thought about that.

LL: I guess so (sighs).

CK: He knows in his heart that telling you his secret is the right thing to do.

LL: But don't you think that-

CK: (interrupts) Lois, I'm sure he's thought long and hard about his decision to tell you.

LL: Well, he has said that he's thought about it for a while now.

CK: Lois, I think you need to stop worrying about what might or might not happen in the future. If the _Blur _says he's ready to tell you his secret, then he's ready. I don't think he would lie to you about something so important.

LL: I guess you're right

CK: I know I'm right. Would I steer you wrong?

LL: No, you wouldn't.

CK: Of course I wouldn't

LL: You want to know something?

CK: What?

LL: How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better? (sounds curious)

CK: It's a secret.

LL: You're very much like the _Blur_ in that sense. Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to him instead of you (laughs).

CK: (laughs back) How do you know_ I'm_ not the _Blur, _Lois?

LL: I'm _sure _you're not the _Blur_, Clark (smirks).

CK: Why can't I be the_ Blur?_

LL: Because you don't have the powers he has.

CK: Oh.

LL: Speaking of powers, I've been thinking about the ones he has and where he got them.

CK: You have? (sounds curious)

LL: I think he was born with them.

CK: You don't think he's meteor-infected?

LL: If he was meteor-infected, then he would probably have just one power. He has at least four that I know of.

CK: I know he has super-strength and super-speed, but what are the other two?

LL: I think he has super-hearing and super-sight.

CK: What makes you think that?

LL: Because sometimes when we're talking, I'll mutter something under my breath so soft that nobody can hear it – yet he's able to.

CK: What about the super-sight? What makes you think he has that?

LL: I figured if he had super-hearing, it stands to reason he would have super-sight.

CK: That makes sense. Do you think he has other abilities?

LL: I don't know. What do you think?

CK: I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

LL: So what other powers do you think the _Blur_ has?

CK: If I were to guess, I would say heat vision.

LL: Heat vision?

CK: How else would he be able to leave that \S/ symbol all over the place?

LL: I never thought of that. That sounds like a really cool power to have.

CK: It is…I mean…I'm sure it is.

LL: I bet there's an interesting story behind how that one came about. In fact, I think I'll ask him about it when we meet.

CK: I don't think that's a good idea, Lois.

LL: Why not?

CK: Because it could be embarrassing to him.

LL: I didn't think of that. I won't ask him.

CK: I'm sure he'll tell you eventually.

LL: I still can't help wondering if he got all his powers at once, or if they developed gradually as he grew up.

CK: I would say the second one.

LL: I think so too (yawns) Sorry about that.

CK: Got the yawns, huh?

LL: It's been a long day.

CK: I guess I'll just say good night.

LL: Smallville?

CK: Yes, Lois?

LL: I'm sorry about dinner tomorrow night. Can I have a rain check?

CK: Of course you can. In fact – if you want, you can come over for dessert after your meeting with the _Blur._

LL: I would love to, but I'm not sure how long it's going to be. Can I call and let you know for sure?

CK: Okay.

LL: Okay. Good night, Smallville.

CK: Good night, Miss Lane.

LL: That is _sooo _hot.

CK: I guess I'll just have to call you that more often (using teasing tone)

LL: Please do (giggles).

CK: I'll make sure of it (laughs). Good night again, _Miss_ _Lane_.

LL: Good night, _Smallville_.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**The next evening…**

LL: Hello.

CK: It's me.

LL: Clark, I can't talk right now. I'm meeting the Blur in less than an hour (sounds annoyed).

CK: I know you are and I was just making sure you were still meeting with him.

LL: I've given it a lot of thought since we talked last night and I agree with you. I trust his judgment.

CK: That's what I'm here for, Lois. One save at a time.

LL: Isn't that my line?

CK: You don't have the monopoly on that line you know (laughs).

LL: You are such a smart ass. I must be rubbing off on you.

CK: Haven't we had a conversation like this before?

LL: We've had lots of conversations.

CK: I think we have. I seem to recall my previously talking about rubbing you and-

LL: Not now, Smallville.

CK: What do you mean? (sounds confused)

LL: I don't need to be imagining you rubbing my body just before I'm about to meet the _Blur_.

CK: It sounds like you're already thinking about it.

LL: No, I'm not.

CK: Yes, you are.

LL: (sounds insistent) No, I'm not.

CK: (ignores comment) I'd start with your toes, then slowly work my way up to your ankles, _then _I would continue my journey up your long legs until I reach your inner thighs and-

LL: (interrupts) Will you _please _stop that?

CK: Ask me nicely and I will (smirks).

LL: (to self) He is _so_ going to pay for that.

CK: Still there?

LL: Of course I am,_ Smallville_.

CK: (to self) She's using her sweet voice. Am I in trouble?

LL: Will you_ please_ stop talking naughty to me?

CK: (to self) Yep, I'm in trouble all right.

LL: Clark?

CK: (short pause) Was that so bad?

LL: I guess not.

CK: I'll talk to you later because I don't want you to be late.

LL: I'm going to leave you with this thought.

CK: You don't want to keep the _Blur _waiting – do you?

LL: (ignores plea) Just picture _me_ wearing only a smile as my hands rub _you_ all over your body.

CK: (stunned silence)

LL: See you later, Smallville (laughs as she hangs up).

CK: She's gonna be the death of me.

**One hour later…**

LL: Hello?

TB: Lois?

LL: Where are you?

TB: I'm across the street. Don't turn around yet.

LL: Okay.

(Sound of footsteps approaching)

LL: Can I confess something?

TB: I thought I was the one with a big confession to make (chuckles).

(Footsteps coming closer)

LL: I'm being serious here, Kal.

TB: Sorry.

LL: I'm a little nervous.

TB: Me too.

LL: Really?

(Footsteps stop)

TB: You sound relieved. Why?

LL: I guess it's because I didn't want to be the only one who was a little nervous about us finally meeting face to face after all this time.

TB: (silence)

LL: Kal? Are you okay?

TB: I'm fine. I was processing what you just said.

LL: I meant every word of it.

TB: (silence again)

LL: Thinking again? (teasing tone)

TB: (chuckles) I was thinking about how much you remind me of a woman I've known for years.

LL: I do? (sounds curious)

TB: Yes.

LL: What is it about me that reminds you of her?

TB: I could talk about her for hours.

LL: Can you tell me just a _little _bit about her?

TB: I could do that.

LL: _ I'm_ listening.

TB: It's funny you say that because we watch _Fraiser_ all the time (laughs).

LL: I'm a better listener than he is (smirks).

TB: (laughs again)

LL: We're getting off the subject here. You were about to tell me about her.

TB: (clears throat) I met her about four years ago in a cornfield…

LL: (interrupts) You met her in a _cornfield?_ (raised brows)

TB: (smiles inwardly) Can we leave that story for other time?

LL: Of course we can.

TB: (continues) My life hasn't been the same since that moment.

LL: Is that a good thing?

TB: It's a wonderful thing.

LL: (silence)

TB: She makes me laugh when I'm feeling down. She knows when to use the tough love, but she also knows when to back off because she knows me better than anyone. Her smile lights up a room and I always feel stronger when she's around.

LL: (getting teary eyed)

TB: Lois, are you okay?

LL: I'm fine.

TB: Are you sure?

LL: Of course I'm sure. Can I turn around now? (sounds anxious)

TB: Yes (hangs up and puts phone away).

LL: (takes deep breath) Okay. (hangs up and turns around)

CK: It's me, Lois. I'm the _Blur._

(Sounds of sniffling)

CK: Don't cry, _Miss Lane_. Don't cry (pulls out handkerchief and dabs her cheek).

LL: I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly.

CK: I know, Lois, and I'm sorry I put you through all of this.

LL: You should be (steps back and punches his shoulder). I suppose it doesn't hurt when I do that.

CK: I do feel it but it doesn't hurt me. It would hurt you though.

LL: Is that why you always seem to lean back slightly whenever I punch you?

CK: (nods head) I didn't want you to hurt your hand.

LL: I remember hurting it that time we both went undercover at that underground fight club. By the way, you looked amazingly _hot _in those form fitting leather pants with the leather jacket (using sultry voice).

CK: Really? (sounds surprised)

LL: _Oh, yeah_ (sighs). There was something dangerousabout you that night that I found very attractive. Of course back then I never would have told you in a million years.

CK: (smiles) I'll never forget how I felt when he threw you across the room. It ignited a fire in me that at the time I didn't understand. All I knew was that I wanted to kill him for what he did to you.

LL: I wondered why you didn't have a scratch on you when I saw you after the fight, but I didn't want to ask. I thought there might be something different about you, but I figured you would tell me when you were ready.

CK: I'm sorry you got hurt – not just that time but for all the other times too.

LL: Will you _please _stop blaming yourself for something that's not your fault? You know how relentless I can be when I go after a story.

CK: They don't call you _Mad Dog Lane_ for nothing (smiles).

LL: Who calls me that? (frowns and puts hands on hips)

CK: You didn't know? (looks curiously at her)

LL: No (shakes head).

CK: I think you should take it as a compliment.

LL: (ignores comment) I'm going to find out who said it and-

CK: Lois (interrupts).

LL: (still rants) and when I do, they'll be so sorry and then-

CK: Lois (interrupts again).

LL: (continues ranting) and then I'll-

(Pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately)

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **As usual, a very special thanks to my sweetie for his helpful comments and feedback on this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Leanne.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 11**

**Five minutes later…**

LL: _Mmmm…_

CK: So what were you saying?

LL: I forget. Now kiss me again.

CK: Did I ever tell you how bossy you are sometimes?

LL: I know I am. That's what you like about me.

CK: I more than like you, Lois.

LL: You do?

CK: Lois, I love you.

LL: You love me?

CK: I do (smiles).

LL: When did you know?

CK: There wasn't really one defining moment, Lois – _although_ I think I might have started to look at you differently when you gave me the 'Harley' speech.

LL: The 'Harley' speech? (looks curiously at him)

CK: You told me that sometimes you have to tuck your feelings away until it's the right time – like stuffing dollars into a piggy bank for a bike you can't quite afford. When I replied that I couldn't imagine anyone else out there, you said that when I finally cracked open that piggy bank I would find that I had really been saving for a Harley instead of a bike. Do you remember what I said next?

LL: Yes (voice full of emotion). You said there were times that you didn't think I knew you at all – and others where you felt I knew you better than anyone.

CK: I felt like I could be myself around you from the first time we met.

LL: You need me to keep you on your toes (smiles and pokes him in the chest).

CK: (smiles back) I didn't realize it until recently how much I really need you.

LL: I love you too (lightly touching his cheek). So are you going to kiss me again or what?

CK: Or what (smirks).

LL: (rolls eyes) What _am _I gonna do with you?

CK: Whatever you want, _Miss Lane_.

LL: Whatever _I _want? _Hmmm…_I think I'll have to give that some thought (wicked smile).

CK: Shut up and kiss me already.

LL: You don't have to ask me twice (more kissing).

CK: (mumbles between kisses) You taste just like wild cherries_._

LL: (pulls away) Smallville?

CK: What, Lois?

LL: Why does it feel as if we've kissed before? (looks curiously at him)

CK: (ignores question and kisses her again)

LL: _Mmmm…_

CK: (pulls away) Let's continue this somewhere where we'll have more privacy.

LL: How about the farm? We could still have that dessert (teasing tone).

CK: Don't you think we should start with dinner first and then go from there? (teasing her back)

LL: _Alright_ (sighs), but answer one more question for me.

CK: Ask away (smiles).

LL: You told me that you're not meteor infected, so how_ did_ you get your powers?

CK: (brief pause) I get them from the yellow sun.

LL: The yellow sun? Is there one I'm not aware of? (sounds a little sarcastic).

CK: There are many suns out there and some of them happen to be other colors – like red, for instance.

LL: I _know _that. You're not the only one who took _Astronomy_ in high school (rolls eyes slightly). I don't understand how the yellow sun gives you powers.

CK: I wasn't born under a yellow sun. I was born under a red one.

LL: What?

CK: (long pause) Lois, I wasn't born anywhere near Smallville. In fact, I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy.

LL: (eyes widening)

CK: I was born on a planet called _Krypton_.

(Her eyes roll back and she faints, but he catches her before she hits the ground)

CK: She took that well.

(He stands up holding her in his arms and super-speeds to the farm)

**Ten minutes later …**

(He sits down on the edge of the couch)

CK: Lois? (pats cheek)

LL: _Mmm…_ (opens eyes and looks up) What happened?

CK: You fainted.

LL: I did? (looks curiously at him)

CK: I was worried about you because you were out for about ten minutes.

LL: I'll be fine.

CK: Are you sure? (worried look still on face)

LL: I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine.

CK: It's just that you fainted right after I told you I was from another planet. Don't you think that's a coincidence? (arches brow)

LL: There is no such thing as a coincidence.

CK: Didn't I just say something like that?

LL: If you say so (rolls eyes slightly as she sits up).

CK: You probably have a ton of questions for me.

LL: Questions?

CK: Yes. Do you have any?

LL: (pulls out piece of paper)

CK: What's that?

LL: It's a list of questions I was going to ask you (crumples up paper and tosses aside).

CK: Why did you do that? (looks curiously at her)

LL: Because none of them involved you being an alien from another planet.

CK: I would rather be called an _Intergalactic Traveler_.

LL: Okay(stares intently at him).

CK: Why are you looking at me that way? Do I look any different to you now? (worried look on face)

LL: No. You're still the man who needs me to keep you on your toes (grins widely).

CK: That's a relief (smiles back).

LL: So how long have you known that you're an_ I.T.?_

CK: I've known I was one since freshman year of high school, but I didn't know where I actually came from until my sophomore year.

LL: What about your biological parents? Why didn't they come with you?

CK: (looks sad) They died along with everyone else when the planet exploded.

LL: So does that make you the only survivor? (placing her hand lightly on his chest)

CK: My cousin Kara is the only other survivor that's still living. There have been a few more, but they're all either dead or in the _Phantom Zone_.

LL: What is the _Phantom Zone?_

CK: It's an inter-dimensional prison my biological father had created. Do you remember the time you came to my house and you touched that glowing crystal?

LL: Are you telling me that what I thought was an acid trip was actually real? (eyes widening)

CK: (nods head) It was real all right.

LL: What about- (stomach growls)

CK: Sounds like somebody's hungry (chuckles).

LL: (looks embarrassed) I haven't had anything to eat since lunch.

CK: Not even a maple donut? (quirks brow)

LL: Nope (shakes head).

CK: (stands up) How about I fix us something to eat?

LL: Sounds good to me (gets up from couch). I could change into something a bit more comfortable and we could continue our conversation.

CK: That sounds like a good plan.

LL: I'll be right back (leans forward and plants a soft kiss on his lips, then goes upstairs).

(Watches as she climbs the stairs, then goes into the kitchen)

LL: He loves me. He really loves me (hugs self).

**Five minutes later…**

LL: So which power did you discover first? (walks into kitchen).

CK: When I was three, I lifted my parents bed and- (turns at the sound of her voice and stares at what she's wearing).

LL: You like? (leans against wall with arm behind back)

CK: I don't like it. I love it.

(Forgets about what they were talking about)

LL: You do? (bats eyelashes)

CK: You certainly decorate my football jersey a lot better than I do (admiring tone).

LL: Thanks, Smallville (smiles).

CK: So can I ask _you_ one little question?

LL: Sure.

CK: You look like you're hiding something behind your back. Exactly what kind of mischief are you up to, _Miss Lane? _(comes closer)

LL: Moi? (looks at him innocently)

CK: Don't 'Moi' me (stands directly in front of her).

LL: (stares defiantly at him as he reaches behind her)

CK: Where did you find this? (holds up leather jacket)

LL: I found it in the back of your closet when I was looking for your football jersey.

CK: Oh (thoughtful expression on face).

LL: I didn't find the leather pants though (looks disappointed). You wouldn't happen to still have them would you?

CK: I might (sounding coy). What about you?

LL: What _about_ me? (looks curiously at him)

CK: Do you still have the red leather outfit _you_ wore that night?

LL: _Maybe_ (teases).

CK: (leans in closer) Any chance that you might wear it again sometime soon?

LL: It depends.

CK: On what?

LL: On whether or not you'll wear the leather pants.

CK: I think it could be arranged (teases again).

LL: Good. Now that that's settled, there's just one more thing.

CK: What's that, Lois?

LL: Where's that dinner? I'm starving (sits down at kitchen table).

**A couple hours later…**

(She sits down next to him on the couch and rests her legs on his lap)

LL: Let me see if I've got this straight: The green can kill you, the red removes your inhibitions, and the black splits your personality in two. Is that about it?

CK: The silver makes me paranoid and the blue takes away my powers without making me weak (caressing her legs with his fingers).

LL: I'll make sure to remember all that (smiles and stifles yawn).

CK: Tired huh? (other hand rubbing her back)

LL: Yeah (sighs).

CK: You've had a long day.

LL: It's been a bit overwhelming (yawns again).

CK: I was thinking that maybe you could stay over tonight, then in the morning I could make us a delicious breakfast. How does blueberry pancakes sound to you?

LL: That sounds nice…

CK: But?

LL: I thought we agreed not to rush into that part of our relationship.

CK: That's not what I meant.

LL: Oh (looks embarrassed).

CK: (smiles).

LL: I suppose it would be okay if we 'sleep' together.

CK: I'll make sure to wear my sweatpants and t-shirt. I wouldn't want to tempt you with what I usually wear (smiles mischievously).

LL: That reminds me. What _do_ you usually wear?

CK: Boxers, Lois.

LL: That's a relief. For a second there I thought-

CK: (interrupts) That I sleep in my birthday suit?

LL: (blushes)

CK: You're so cute when you blush (gives her a light kiss on the lips). Don't worry, Lois. I'm sure you'll get to see it in the not too distant future (stands up with her in his arms).

LL: (blushes again) Where _are_ you taking me? (looks up at him curiously).

CK: I thought you'd be more comfortable in my bed than on the couch (carries her upstairs).

LL: Good call.

(He sets her down on the bed, then super-speeds into his sweatpants and t-shirt).

CK: I thought so (lies down next to her and pulls the blanket over them).

LL: This is nice (snuggles up against him).

(He reaches over to the nightstand and shuts off the light)

CK: Goodnight, Lois (softly kisses her forehead).

LL: (sound of light snoring)

CK: (arches brow in surprise) She wouldn't believe me if I told her (laughs to himself and closes his eyes).

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	12. Chapter 12: Finale

**A/N: **It's hard to believe that this is the very last chapter, but it feels like the right time and place to end this story. I've enjoyed writing it very much and it makes me happy to know that you've all enjoyed it as well. In addition, I would like to give a _very_special thanks to Steve aka cygnusx1 for being a great listener and for his helpful feedback. Thanks again, Steve.

Please enjoy the final installment of _Call me._

**CHAPTER 12**

**Six months later…**

LL: Hey, you (softly kisses the side of his neck, then his shoulder). Time to wake up, sleepyhead.

CK: _Mmmm _(sighs contentedly). Do I have to? (yawns)

LL: (punches him lightly on the shoulder) Someone has to make me breakfast after all.

CK: I don't feel like making breakfast this morning.

LL: Neither do I because I'm too tired after last night.

CK: What if I'm _too_ tired after last night? (sits up and stretches)

LL: I've never seen you tired before (looks curiously at him).

CK: I am after last night (blushes).

LL: You are _so _cute when you blush (kisses him on back of neck).

CK: I wasn't the only one blushing last night.

LL: I was blushing all over.

CK: I noticed (teasing tone).

LL: Nothing gets past you (she teases before her tone turns serious). There's something I need to tell you.

CK: What is it (sounds concerned)

LL: (long pause) I know you had concerns about possibility hurting me when we became intimate for the first time, but I just want to tell you that you had absolutely _nothing_ to worry about (softly presses her lips to his).

CK: Thank you, Lois (voice full of emotion).

LL: You don't need to thank me.

(He has a far-away expression on his face)

LL: What are you thinking about? (looks curiously at him)

CK: (sighs) I was just remembering Valentine's Day about five years ago when you were infected by that love potion-infused lipstick.

LL: I wish I could remember what happened that night (sighs).

CK: It's better you don't because it wasn't one of my finer moments. I disrespected you and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. If we _had _been together that night, it would have only been about lust and not meant much. Last night was about love and meant everything.

LL: I feel the same way (lightly touches his cheek).

CK: (smiles back) I also remember what you said to me in the loft the next morning.

LL: Refresh my memory because I said a lot of things that morning.

CK: (continues) You were so worried about whether or not we had sex that night - even though you didn't actually come out and say it in so many words. When I said I would have remembered it, you smirked that it would have been the highlight of my life and you were right. Last night _was _the highlight of my life (smiles).

LL: And don't you _ever _forget it (wags finger at him).

CK: I won't (sounds of rustling sheets and little giggles).

**An hour later…**

LL: You were _amazing_, Smallville.

CK: I aim to please (smirks).

LL: (rolls eyes slightly) So I want to know more about that thing you did with your tongue.

CK: You liked it?

LL: It felt as if there were thousands of tiny butterflies fluttering throughout my entire body.

CK: It's a sexual technique I read online called the_ Venus Butterfly_.

LL: Really (sounds curious).

CK: I'd tell you more, but my lips are sealed (eyes twinkling with mischief).

LL: Not for long I hope (more kissing).

CK: What was that thing you did with _your _tongue?

LL: You'll have to be more specific.

CK: You traced a figure eight around my…well…you know.

LL: Say it, Smallville.

CK: I'd rather not.

LL: (looks at him curiously) So is dirty talk a weakness you didn't tell me about?

CK: Of course not (scoffs). What about all the flirting we did over the phone? Doesn't that count for something?

LL: (shakes head) I wasn't flirting with you. I was flirting with the _Blur_.

CK: (sighs) I guess I felt more confident flirting with you as the _Blur._

LL: I think it all comes down to you needing more confidence as _Clark Kent_. I'd be more than happy to give you some lessons.

CK: Are you offering to be my tutor? (quirks brow)

LL: You bet your sweet ass.

CK: I _knew_ you loved it.

LL: No, I don't (crosses arms against chest).

CK: Yes, you do. Just the other day, I bent over to pick up a folder _you_ dropped and I felt your eyes on me.

LL: Keep dreaming, Smallville (smirks).

CK: You dropped it on purpose knowing full well I would pick it up for you.

LL: I did not (snorts).

CK: When I turned my head, I caught you licking your lips and staring at my ass as if it was a maple donut (pushes her down on bed and holds her down).

LL: Let go of me (struggles beneath him).

CK: Not until you admit it.

LL: (sighs) _Fine._ I'll admit it after_ you_ admit to using your x-ray vision to sneak a peek at my unmentionables.

CK: I freely admit it.

LL: (stares up at him with astonishment) You _do?_

CK: What's wrong with admiring my girlfriend's assets?Nice thong by the way(smirks mischievously).

LL: You are _un-believable_ (chuckles lightly).

CK: I'll take that as a compliment (grins confidently).

LL: (rolls eyes) Fine. I admit to loving your ass. Now let me go already.

CK: Say the magic words, Lois.

LL: _Please _let me go? (batting eyelashes)

CK: You had me at _please_ (winks as he rolls off her). I'm gonna get dressed and pick up something for breakfast (stands up next to bed).

LL: My mouth is watering already.

CK: (changes subject) So when is my first lesson? Do I need to bring anything to class?

LL: It's tonight and all you have to bring is that sweet ass of yours (playfully slaps his backside).

CK: (laughs) I'll go to our favorite diner. What are you in the mood for?

LL: Surprise me.

CK: (quirks brow) You don't usually like surprises, so I'll just give you a call when I get there and tell you what the specials are.

LL: You can _call me_ any time (teasing tone).

CK: I know what I'd _like _to call you.

LL: (looks curiously at him). What _do_ you want to call me?

CK: What if I told you I wanted to call you _Mrs. Kent? _

LL: (stares at him in shock) Was _that _a proposal?

CK: (smiles and kneels down in front of her) Lois Lane, will you marry me and become my Mrs. Kent?

LL: (long pause) No.

CK: What do you mean _no?_ (jaw drops)

LL: I'm sorry, Smallville, but I can't tell our family and friends that you proposed to me while we were both naked.

CK: I can't believe I'm hearing this (still stunned).

LL: I know you may find this hard to believe, but I'm an old-fashioned girl when it comes to something as important as marriage (leans forward to softly kiss his lips). I have faith that you'll come up with something a bit more creative. Are you up to the challenge?

CL: I'm sure that I can come up with something that would satisfy your delicate sensibilities, _Miss Lane_.

LL: (grins) Now how about that breakfast?

CK: (gets back into bed) Breakfast will just have to wait a little while longer (rolls her over).

LL: What do you think you're doing? (cranes her neck to look back at him)

CK: I'm admiring _your_ sweet ass.

**A couple days later…**

LL: Hello?

CK: It's me.

LL: I know it's you (rolls eyes). Can you tell me why you wanted us to meet at the phone booth?

CK: You'll find out in a few seconds. In the meantime, why don't you look up at the sky?

LL: Alright (hangs up).

(She looks up and smiles at the thousands of white rose petals drifting down on her from above)

CK: You make it hard to ask a simple question.

(She turns at the sound of his footsteps)

LL: You know I like keeping you on your toes (teasing tone).

(He walks over to her and gets down on one knee)

CK: Lois, I guarantee we'll have tough times. I also guarantee that at some point one or both of us may even think about getting out of this thing. But I also guarantee that I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't ask you to be mine - because I _know_ in my heart, you're the only one for me.

(She gazes at him with glistening eyes as he takes her hand)

CK: (takes deep breath and holds out the ring) Lois Joanne Lane, love of my life. Will you marry me?

LL: Yes.

CK: (slips ring on her finger and stands up) I love you.

LL: I love you more.

CK: Not possible (lifts her off the ground and lays a passionate kiss on her).

LL: So how do you want to celebrate?

CK: I already have something special in mind, _Miss Lane_.

LL: That's _Mrs. Lane-Kent_ to you (lightly punches shoulder).

CK: I love the sound of that (kisses her again).

LL: Uh…Smallville? (pulls away)

CK: (looks concerned) What's wrong?

LL: Why didn't you tell me that you're able to defy gravity? (punches him on the shoulder)

CK: I can't defy gravity, Lois (confused expression on his face turning to astonishment as he looks downward).

LL: (stares up at him with eyes wide open) You really had no idea?

CK: No (shakes head).

LL: Does this mean you can finally fly?

CK: I don't know.

LL: Why don't you give it a shot?

CK: I can't (sounds unsure).

LL: Why not?

CK: It's just that whenever I acquire a new power, it always takes a little practice before I'm able to master it. I went through _five_ scarecrows before I was able to get my heat vision under control.

LL: I understand, but you told me that you've flown once before.

CK: I did fly, but it was only because I had fully embraced my Kryptonian heritage.

LL: I have every confidence that Clark Kent can fly us home so we could have our own private celebration before we announce our engagement.

CK: I would love nothing more (continuing to smile down at her).

LL: Are you waiting for an invitation or what? (quirks eyebrow)

(He sweeps her into his arms and launches them into the star-filled sky)

LL: I told you that you could do it (holding on tightly).

CK: You were right as usual (sounds amazed).

LL: So do you have any idea why all of a sudden you're able to fly?

CK: (thinks for a moment) Maybe loving you has given me the confidence to just go ahead and do it.

(She smiles at him as he lands on the front porch and carries her inside)

LL: Home sweet home (closing door behind them).

CK: I think you should change into something more comfortable while I open a bottle of champagne (setting her down).

LL: Aren't_ you_ going to change?

CK: It only takes me a micro-second to change into my boxers, Lois.

LL: I would much rather see you wearing what you wore the night we first met in the cornfield (blushes).

CK: It's funny you mention that because I was just thinking about _you _wearing the same thing (says in a husky tone).

LL: You can count on it, _Smallville_ (using sultry voice).

CK: I think that's the first time you've called me_ Smallville_ since we got engaged.

LL: (grins) _I_ think we should forget all about the champagne and get you out of these clothes instead (sound of buttons popping off).

CK: Impatient are we? (pulls dress over her head)

LL: I'm not the only one (pulling down his zipper).

CK: Not for long, I hope (sounds of ripping).

LL: That was my favorite pair of panties (scowls at him).

CK: They were in the way (smirks).

LL: You're gonna buy me a new pair from _Victoria's Secret _(more ripping sounds).

CK: Look who's talking. You just ripped my favorite pair of boxers.

LL: Fine. I'll buy you a new pair from _Sears_ (smirks)

CK: (rolls eyes) I hope we're even now because we have better things to do (whooshing sound).

LL: I just_ love_ super-speed (grins widely).

CK: I know you do (sound of drawer opening).

LL: (stares up at him) If you think I'm going to let you use those on me-

CK: Too late (smirks).

LL: Damn you, Clark Kent! (scowls)

CK: I just _love _super-speed (smirks again).

LL: _Now_ what are you gonna do to me? (stares up at him)

CK: I'm gonna let my fingers do some exploring through _Little Lanie_.

LL: Little Lanie? _That's _what you called it?

CK: I figured that if you can call my…you know…_Clark Jr_., then I can call your special spot _Little Lanie_.

LL: Special spot? Why can't you call it what it is?

CK: My parents didn't raise me to use such explicit words (laughs).

LL: You _definitely_ need more lessons (shakes head sadly).

CK: Are you_ sure_ you want me to talk dirty to you?

LL: To be honest, just the mere thought of those naughty words coming out of your innocent-looking mouth is turning me on big time.

CK: I can tell (smirks).

LL: _Very_ funny (rolls eyes).

CK: If you really want me to talk dirty to you, then I demand a sexy nickname.

LL: Such as?

CK: Kal.

LL: I'll call you _Kal_ if you untie me right now.

CK: (thinks for a moment) Alright, I'll take them off, _Miss Lane_.

LL: That is _sooo _hot (teasing tone).

CK: That's why I said it (wiggles eyebrows as he gently massages her wrists).

LL: So can we talk about something else now?

CK: Sure (starts to kiss her behind the ear). What do you want to talk about? (moves down to her neck)

LL: (short pause) I've been thinking lately that you need a better name than the _Blur._

CK: Something tells me you've already have something in mind (makes his way down to her shoulder).

LL: I was talking with Carter the other day and he reminded me about something that _Nietzsche _once said.

CK: (looks up) You were talking with Carter? (quirks brow)

LL: We get together once in a while for coffee and stimulating conversation.

CK: I used to read about _Nietzsche_ in high school. What about him?

LL: (continues) _Nietzsche_ once said that the true hero was the person who embraced the life that he or she was given and made it better. He called that person _Ubermensch. _

CK: Isn't that German for a _super man?_

LL: Yes (nods head).

CK: Are you trying to tell me you think that's what I am?

CK: Clark, you've finally embraced your destiny and become the savior that the world needs so desperately.

CK: (silence)

LL: Are you okay? (concerned look on face)

CK: I don't know what to say other than _I love you_ (voice slightly choked).

LL: I love you too…_Superman_.

**THE END**


End file.
